The Day Fred and George Realized Ron was Taller than Them
by thek9kid
Summary: Every little brother dreams of being taller than their big brothers, and every big brother hopes this event will never happen. Unfortunately for the Weasley twins, the day has inevitably come.


**A/N: Hi guys so this came to me when I remembered that in the books, Ron's super tall and the twins are shrimps. Also, when I was growing up, as the youngest in my family I was always comparing my height to my brother's in the hope of finally being taller than him. Alas, I never achieved my goal and will always be two inches shorter than him, until we're old and start shrinking at least. Anyway, I wanted to show the twins' reactions to their baby brother outgrowing them. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't know if anyone is doing these anymore, or if we need to but just in case. I don't own Harry Potter, although that should be obvious.**

It shouldn't have been a surprise really, Ron had always been tall for his age and a good foot taller than Ginny, but it was a shock. Fred was the older brother and had gotten used to "towering" over his youngest siblings, even if he was only two or so inches taller than Ron for the last year or so. It happened during the summer before their sixth year, right before they were all going to the World Cup with a few of Ron's friends. Why he got to bring two friends and they couldn't bring Lee was beyond him.

Fred and George wandered sleepily down the stairs following the alluring scent of bacon and orange juice to the kitchen where their mum was making breakfast. Unfortunately, she was in a singing mood and rocking out to the wireless. Why their mother loved the "Sulking Niffliers" so much, was completely beyond him. Most of their songs sounded like they were performed above water by Merpeople. The song playing now, "La!" was unquestionably the worst one though. The entire song was composed of the word La, along with way too much bass, and what he was sure was an accurate recording of a Hippogriff doing a mating call.

Fred slowly moved into the kitchen followed by George, watching his mum bob to the beat and sing along.

"Think it's safe," George said.

"Don't know," Fred responded, slowly taking a step to the side half hiding behind the wall.

"Naw, Freddie, I think it's safe, she hasn't started using the spoon as a microphone yet," George said, tugging Fred into the room and to the table. Fred hesitantly started piling his plate with eggs and bacon.

Mum turned at the comment and gave them the stink eye, pointedly grabbing her trusty wooden spoon while maintaining eye contact. The twins tensed, ready to bolt, and their mum preceded to deliver the most horrendously bad sing along to the music she possibly could.

"Run for it, George!" Fred said as he covered his ears, though he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. The twins sprung from their seats and ran dramatically in slow motion toward the open door when Ron stepped into the kitchen and paused, just drinking the scene in. He shrugged, shouldered past the twins who were still running in slow-mo, their hands pressed against their ears. He sat down at the table and helped himself to some toast and butter.

"Really Mum? The Nifflers?" he yawned, running a hand through his growing hair, it was nearing his shoulders now. Mum had decided not to give them all haircuts this summer, no one was quite sure why.

Mum giggled, put her spoon down, and turned back to her cooking. "What? I like them, even if they are a little strange. They're better than the Weird Sisters that's for sure, those old lovesick biddies." The three boys could absolutely agree to that. "That lead singer though, Arowe Dankworth, Mama could swim a mile in that tall drink of water." all the boys groaned in unison.

"Thanks for the imagery mum." George groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Ew," Ginny said as she entered, Mum waved her hand at her unconcerned, "and I like the Weird Sisters," Ginny continued as she shuffling across the well worn wooden floor in her kitty slippers.

"Yeah, because all of their songs are love songs, and Gin-Gin, loves love," Fred simpered, gazing off into the middle distance with a longing look in his eyes.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad-" Ron giggled, Ginny whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Mum, she hit me!" he called, still grinning.

"Ginny don't hit your brother! Ron stops antagonizing her!" she said reflexively, still humming along to "La".

Percy wandered in, fully dressed, ready for work. "Thanks, mum," he said as he tucked into a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon. "Honestly, most wizarding music sucks, the Muggles really have us beat there." his siblings stared at him, "What?"

"We're trying to figure out-" George started with a look of mock confusion on his face

"Who you are-" Fred picked up, reaching out to poke him and make sure he wasn't a figment of their imagination.

"And what you've done with our-"

"Boring brother-"

"Percy," the twins said in turn, purely because it annoyed Percy so much.

Percy bristled at the word boring, "I'll have you know, I can have fun when I want to. Try listening to Oasis, they're frankly amazing." He glanced at the clock, the one for time, not mum's stalking clock. "Well, I best be off. Bye Mother, and, assorted siblings."

Just as they finished breakfast Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen. Bill greeted his siblings too enthusiastically for nine am, and joined mum in her sing-along of their shared favorite song.

Charlie merely glared at his older brother, yawned once, snagged a piece of toast and bacon, and bolted out of the kitchen.

As Bill attempted to match Arowe Dankworth's falsetto and failed miserably the four youngest siblings followed Charlie's lead and ran from the kitchen. They got dressed and then the three boys met out back to start de-gnoming the garden.

Fred huffed in annoyance as he stared at the top shelf of the shed where their very tall father must have put the de-gnomeing gloves. He was about to get the step stool like he was eight years old again, grumbling all the way, when Ron walked in, casually approached the shelf and picked them off the top no problem.

Fred's jaw dropped, no, way…

"George!" he called, Ron looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" George said poking his head in.

"He's finally done it."

"Done what?" George asked.

"Who?" Ron said puzzled.

"Ron's taller than us," Fred said, though the words burned on the way out.

"Taller than you maybe," George said sauntering over and standing to his full height next to Ron who straightened up, gained another couple inches. "Oh come on!" he yelled and stormed out of the shed. Ron grinned.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, I bet we can still throw Gnomes farther than you," Fred bargained.

"You're on, the loser has to clean the bathroom for a month," Ron smirked.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you," George said as he scrubbed the toilet, one hand pinching his nose shut, making his voice sound high pitched, Fred could barely stop himself from giggling.

"What, we're still stronger than him, I thought we could do it," Fred said as he sprayed the mirror with Mrs. Skower's all-purpose magical mess remover.

"Oi, watch where you point that thing!" The mirror protested, wary as Ginny had thrown a hairbrush at it the previous morning when the mirror had told her her braids were lopsided.

"Shut it," Fred grumbled, but couldn't help a chuckle at the memory of Ginny storming out of the bathroom, to the shed and coming back into the house with Dad's hammer to destroy the mirror. Bill and Charlie who had just gotten in, had to physically restrain her from murdering the looking-glass. Poor thing's lucky to be intact really.

George flushed the toilet, closed the lid, and sat back on the bathroom stool, cautiously letting himself smell again. "We're beaters, not chasers Fred. Ron has longer arms and he always plays keeper when we do pick up games. Don't you remember the time he scored on the other goal from his side, over one hundred and fifty-three meters, man."

"Yeah, ok, it was dumb. I was just mad he's taller than us now."

"He's growing up dude, literally."

"Heh, yeah. I just miss the days I could use his head as an armrest," Fred lamented.

"You still could, if he was on his knees." George teased.

"Oh shut it, we're the same height."

"Are we though?" George said, standing up. The two identical twins sized each other up, spun around, and stood back to back, glancing in the mirror.

Fred smiled in triumph, "Ha, I'm a bit taller."

"That's your hair you freak," George said, reaching up and flattening both of their hair. "There now I'm a little taller," George said smiling.

"You're on tiptoes, you jerk," Fred retaliated. He turned around and pushed his twin, who slipped on the wet floor, grabbed Fred and took both of them down into the shower curtain, tearing it off the bar, and tumbled into the tub.

"Ow!" George groaned.

"I still think I'm taller."

George just grabbed the shower curtain and pulled it over his twin's head.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Bill said as Fred heard the door open, he quickly threw the curtain off of himself and used George's face as a support as he gracelessly climbed out of the tub.

"Get off," George muttered as he too struggled to get out of the tub.

When Fred looked up Bill was making that face he did whenever he was on the verge of laughing his ass off but didn't want to hurt the other person's feelings.

"Ron's taller than us," Fred muttered, George nodded and crossed his arms.

A smile broke free from Bill's forced face discipline, "And how exactly does that have anything to do with both of you in a tub with the curtain over your head?" he asked gesturing over at Fred.

"Fred made a bet with the freaking lamppost and we lost," George said glaring at Fred, Fred ignored him and cocked his head at Bill.

"I wonder if he's taller than you?" he asked, a plan forming to get out of bathroom duty.

Bill scoffed, "I have always been The Tallest Weasley Sibling, and I will always be The Tallest Weasley Sibling," he straightened up noticeably, Fred glanced at his twin, who was grinning, seeing the same opportunity he did.

George sighed, "You know what they say about pride Billium, "Pride brings a person _low_, Proverbs 29:23"" Fred fist-bumped his twin for the savvy line from Aunt Muriel's half-remembered bible study lessons.

Bill glared at the two of them. "Tell you what dearest elder brother, I bet bathroom duty for a month that you're not taller than our baby brother," Fred bargained.

Bill laughed, "there's no way he's taller than me, you're on. Ron!"

"What?" Came the bellowed answer from downstairs. Bill took the stairs two at a time.

"Oh, I am not missing this," the twins said in unison and followed the soon to be Second Tallest Weasley Sibling.

They entered the living room to see Mum knitting in her chair and, Ron, Ginny, and Charlie playing a game of exploding snap on the floor.

"Ron," Bill started, Fred giggled as he saw Bill already stretching his neck heavenward. "I need you to stand up for a minute."

"Why?" Ron asked suspiciously though he still stood up, one long leg unfolding after the other. The twins grinned at each other.

"I just need to see something," he said, coming within a few inches of Ron's body. Ron teased and looked like he was about to take a step back, but then Bill grinned and took his own step back, "Told you I'm taller than him!" he beamed.

"Not so fast," George said, "the kid slouches, stand up straight Ron." Ron glared at him but did so anyway, gaining a few inches.

Bill squinted at his brother, and ran a hand from the top of his head to Ron's, "I still think I'm a bit taller," he grumbled.

"We're probably the same height mate," Ron said shrugging, a smile was obviously fighting to be contained.

"Only one way to be sure boys," their mum said, they turned to look at her as she rose from her chair, put her knitting away, and picked up a large hardcover spellbook and a marble. "Back to back now," she said, Ron turned around with no problem, Bill turned slowly obviously afraid of the truth.

Fred fist-bumped George, giddy at the thought of not touching a plunger or glass cleaner in a month.

Mum slowly placed the book on their heads, it looked pretty even to Fred, but then she sat the marble in the middle of the book, for a moment it just balanced right where it was, but then made it's slow descent toward Bill, Fred grinned in triumph as it picked up speed and fell in front of Bill's face.

For a moment Fred thought he was going to blow up, but then he did what Bill always did. He became the cool, calm and collected brother they knew and loved. He dramatically turned and bowed, "I now proclaim you, Ronald Billius Weasley, The Tallest Weasley Sibling!"

Ron's face went a bit pink but he was grinning, "Thanks Bill," Ron said, "Although Percy might be taller than me, and," he glanced at Ginny and Charlie, "well-"

"Nope," Charlie said, "Don't need the confirmation, the twins are taller than me," Fred smiled at the reminder and high-fived George.

"Brother mine, I wear my crown of Shortest Weasley Sibling proudly," Ginny said, as her card exploded, "Yay I win!"

"I think that means that I win? Wait what are the rules of this game again?" Charlie asked, scratching his head.

"No one knows," The room said at large.

"No one knows what?" Arthur asked as he came through the flu shortly followed by Percy.

"Are either of you taller than Ron?" Fred asked, wondering if Ron would become Tallest Weasley Period.

"Well, let's see," Arthur smiled, standing in front of his youngest boy, and was obviously a few inches taller, "Not quite yet my boy, next year maybe," he said and poped off up the stairs to get changed.

"Percy?" George asked.

"Well I am 170cm', how tall are you Ron?" Percy asked, brushing soot off his traveling cloak.

"190cm, last I checked," Ron said grinning.

"There you go then," he said and started across the living room, before he stopped suddenly, looking at Bill. "Are you taller than Bill then?" he said grinning.

"Yup," Ron said returning the grin.

"Finally, I've been getting tired of Bill bragging about how he's the Tallest Weasley Sibling since I was four," he smirked before going upstairs to change as well.

Fred high fived his twin and skipped over to Bill, "Have fun in the bathroom tomorrow," George said.

"Mum's making chili tonight," Fred grinned before sprinting up the stairs, their oldest brother hot on their tails.

**So? Whatcha think? Let me know in a review, don't forget to follow and/or favorite.**

**TTFN**

**K9KID OUT!**


End file.
